


Cat

by Dominatrix



Series: 120 Raindrops on the window [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And fluffy cat ears, Features much blood, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock is covered in blood.<br/>And John is totally thrilled about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat

Sherlock forced himself up the stairs with all power he had left. Every muscle in his body demanded for silence and relaxing. One should assume that it wasn’t this hard to cleave an already dead pig with a sabre.

But this suggestion was completely false. There was no single spot on Sherlock’s revealed lower arms that didn’t itch, but Sherlock resisted the temptation to scratch. That would make everything just worse.

With a low sigh he ran his hand over his face and smeared the blood that was stuck on his skin without wanting it. Strangely the people had looked at him not half as creeped out as they usually looked when he came home from such an experiment. Actually a woman that sat opposite him had smiled at him quite encouraging, but he had not had enough time to tell her in how many ways she was not his type – not even speaking about the fact that he was practically married to his work – because the bored voice of the tube driver announced the stop Sherlock on which had to get out with a not really hidden yawn.

He opened the door and almost expected that John would give him a tongue-lashing because he showed like this in public. John really waited in the living room, but when he saw Sherlock his face lightened up with complete astonishment.

“This is brilliant” he exclaimed and nodded at Sherlock. Sherlock was hesitating in the doorway and shortly thought that he had missed the right door. Yes it was John, but something was not right. “You look like a cat” Sherlock said dryly. John grinned and reached for the grey, plushy ears that were fixed at his head before he checked whether his grey and plushy tail was still at his back. “Good that you recognize it. I’m surprised how much effort you have put in your costume, Sherlock.”

“Costume?” Sherlock murmured. A horrible suspicion crept over him which proofed to be right when he looked at the calendar. There it was. The strange smile of a badly drawn pumpkin. „Of course. It’s Halloween.“

„Right, it’s Halloween. And you have promised to go to the party of Scotland Yard. We’re already late.” Sherlock wanted to open his mouth, but he had no opportunity because John cut him short. “No, you look good. Wonderfully frightening. Let’s go.“”

Sherlock didn’t dare to tell John the truth, he just turned on his heel and let John shoo him down the stairs and outside.

Halloween was probably the only day of the year on which you could get a cab although you were smeared with pig blood.


End file.
